The Original Gang, Together Again
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Some real, old friends of Ash's come back to be with him, and he finds it within himself to get back into the game he stopped after so many years.


Creation began on 01-24-10

Creation ended on 01-30-10

Pokémon

The Original Gang, Together Again

A/N: I've not looked at the Pokémon fiction, but I hope there is something like this idea that came to mind when the first episode of the first season featured some form of personal loss. Here goes.

"Pika?" Ash heard his Pikachu in the middle of the afternoon.

"Pikachu?" He asked, making himself a baloney sandwich.

It had been five years since returning home to Pallet Town after all of his adventures, travelling to many foreign and exotic places, meeting new people, discovering new types of Pokémon that he often captured and trained to win many battles and to become a Pokémon Master. After he had defeated every gym leader from many regions of the world, worked his way up through the ranks in the Pokémon League championships and became one of the best Pokémon Trainers in history, it seemed as though he had nothing else to do with his time, and returned back home to Pallet Town. Although he kept in contact with his various friends, allies and rivals, it seemed as though something was always missing from his place, even when he looked at his surroundings and saw nothing out of place.

_Must be wishful thinking again, _he thought, resuming his work on his sandwich. _I'll go see Professor Oak later today._

"Pidgeot! Caw!" He heard something outside his home, and went to investigate, but what he saw was beyond his imagination! "Caw!!"

A Pidgeot was standing right on his front yard, along with a Charizard.

"Rrraaaaurgh!" The Charizard growled, showing some slight age in its appearance, same as the Pidgeot with some feathers showing some fading colors.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. "Pika, pi!"

Ash thought it couldn't get any more weird, but when he saw what looked like an aged Butterfree with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck, many memories came back to him. The Pidgeot, Charizard and Butterfree…were part of his original six Pokémon. Bulbasaur had been given back to him after its time as an ambassador for the other Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab had been finished, along with Squirtle being returned to him after its services were no longer required from its old gang, the Squirtle Squad. Now, he had his original set, however changed it became with age. It also reminded him of one other thing that he probably needed to do: Go back out to that desert he and his friends had ventured on years ago and reacquire his Primeape as soon as possible. But what now occurred to him was this: Why, after five long years after putting on hold the rest of his days as a Pokémon Trainer, did these friends come back to him?

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked him.

"Whee-ee! Whee-ee!" Butterfree went, flying around Ash.

"Are you guys…here to stay?" He asked again.

"Caw!" Pidgeot cawed, nodding its head in the positive manner.

Soon enough, the Poke Balls that Ash still kept with him that housed his other starter Pokémon opened up and revealed Bulbasar and Squirtle, completing the set of six.

"Heh," he chuckled, unable to believe his luck. "Thank you, all."

-

Epilogue

"Ash! You're back after so long!" Anthony cheered, having gotten older after the years of training the now-very strong Primeape of Ash's. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Ash, wearing his old-but-modified clothes from his first journey in the Kanto region, along with his original team of Pokémon with him. He was happy to have come out here after so many years of retirement. It had gotten his circulation going again when he heard of another region with some new Pokémon he was planning on capturing to send to Professor Oak at his lab when he got there.

"Well, I'm here to keep my word of coming back for Primeape." He told him, which made Primeape display puppy dog eyes like he did the time Ash saved it from a bad fall when the Machop it was battling used its Seismic Toss on it, causing Primeape to swear loyalty to his trainer ever since.

"Prime," it went, and shook hands with Anthony.

"You take care, y'all. Come back again some time." Anthony told them.

"You bet," went Ash, and then looked to Primeape with an empty PokéBall in his hand. "Come on, Primeape. Let's go on another adventure."

Primeape then turned into red energy and was called back to its PokéBall.

_The old gang's back together again, just like old times,_ he thought, beginning the steps that would take him to the new region with his friends fallowing suit. _I wonder if Misty and Brock will be interested in coming with me? It'll be good to reminisce sometimes. You teach me and I'll teach you, Pokémon._

The End.

A/N: Well, that's it. BTW, I've search and found some fiction that has the previous Pokémon returning to Ash later on in the series, and I liked them. I thank the ones that made those stories and the idea of Butterfree returning to Ash, along with Pidgeot, Charizard and the others that he had to part with for a time. Writing this puts me at ease, since I don't watch the series, anymore, and I grew curious if any of his old Pokémon ever decided to go back to him. Well, please, review when you're through reading this, and tell me what you think. Bye-bye.


End file.
